


Nurse Me Sexy

by Neon_Opal



Category: Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bookstores, Caretaking, Comfort, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Grandmothers, Holding Hands, Kindness, Music Store, No Sex, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, U2 - Freeform, beautiful eyes, being sick as a dog, heavy on that, or what ever you call it here when an actor ends up not an actor or playing a part, sexual inuendo, sharing cake, smutty thoughts abound, taking care of someone when sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has the worst title and I still can't think of a better one 7 years later.<br/>Loretta finally meets Hugh that works at the music and book shop who she has a crush on, a couple short dates determined by schedules and they are finally to have one where neither is rushing off to work or class...and she wakes up sick as a dog! But sweet concerned man that he is he comes over to check on her and take care of her. She can't help have some smutty thoughs but action on them will have to wait but he seems game for that...what a weird way to establish a relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Since the other story about Hugh Dancy - A Walk Aroud the Block (In Autum)...got more views than expected decide to rescue this next from the old forum. He inspired lot and lots of tooth rotting fluff there (though think these are my only 2) and smutty sugestive inuendo. No actual sex in this but it doesn't make it hard to use your imaginaton. It was written in a 24 hour period from idea consception to posting one weekend for a friend there who was ill to cheer her up. Tried to give it a bit more spell/grammer check now but may not be perfect. Also there were some technical glitches with transfering it from that forum to my WORD like knock off program I have for that and then here and it's messed up the diolouge and spacing set up a little and didn't want to spend too much time fighting with it but think I got it more or less readable. It's just silly fluff after all- it's not going to change the world but maybe it will amuse you and make you giggle.  
> Don't own people make -no money...blah...blah..blah...

~*~

 

“Please, dear try to have a little broth.” Hugh coaxed lifting her head from the pillow. Loretta really didn’t want to but when she looked up into his concerned blue eyes (like a deep lake she could drown in) she couldn’t resist his request and took a small sip. Oh how she wished she had this beautiful man in her bedroom under other circumstances. She’d really rather he was trying to get something other than broth into her. But she was sick as a dog and felt like crap.

 

“That’s good, Loretta. It really will make you feel better.” He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

 

Oh God she looked a wreck! Her hair was a disaster and she was afraid she smelled as well. She had been so ill yesterday she hadn’t even had the strength to shower.  
“I don’t want you to see me like this. I look awful!” She moaned recovered just enough today that it bothered her.

“Look on the bright side, I’ve now seen you at the worst it’s all up from here.” Hugh teased, “You never have to worry about me seeing you with no makeup or morning mussed hair when we wake up.”

Hummm…what was he implying by what, she hoped it was what she thought it was and that he might like to wake up beside her in another situation?

Loretta took another sip of broth and thought back to the day only a week ago when she had first met Hugh. He worked in one of those huge Book and Music shops in the music department. She had noticed him there before. How could she not? He was drop dead gorgeous: Wavy brown hair, strong arms, and captivating blue eyes that melted her across the store. She had secretly had been checking him out the last few times she’d been in the store but never had found a way to talk to him. However, last time she went in he’d spoken to her! She had been browsing the U2 section (her favorite band) and he’d come to that area of the store to tidy things up. Or was he just pretending to need to tidy things? (She’d have to ask him that when she got the chance).

 

“Great band!” He said suddenly next to her. He indicated the CD she held, “One of my favorites,” he gave her a perfect smile and she felt so weak she wasn’t sure she’d be able to answer him. His voice was even sexy. He had a British accent.

 

She finally managed a small, “Mine too.” How lame was that she chided herself. She thought she was going to lose her chance with him for sure, but he continued,  
“They write such amazing songs the kind you can feel here.” He boldly took her hand and held it to his heart for a brief moment while looking into her eyes. Loretta thought she would faint. He quickly let go.

 

“Bono has the mostly wonderful voice. Gets me here,” she took his hand and touched it to her belly. She moved it away but he did not let go of it, though she could tell he was checking that no one else was around. She could hardly believe they were being so forward with each other.

“Can I take you to lunch? I mean, if you are free now. I can leave anytime I want I just have to tell Sean to come over here to watch things.”

 

He was asking her out! Loretta could hardly imagine her good fortune. Technically she had a class to go to in an hour but if she missed it for this opportunity it would be worth it. She smiled up at him. “I’d enjoy that. My name is Loretta.” She shook his hand that she was still holding.

“Oh …sorry, I’m Hugh. Nice to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you as well Hugh,” she smiled at him like a schoolgirl with a crush.

~~~

He led her out of the store and to the café on the corner never letting go of her hand. It was nice, perfect, not sweaty or sticky and he acted confident holding it.

They sat at a table in the window looking at the lovely afternoon. The waitress took their orders and Hugh said.  
“Thank you for coming with me even though we just met, not being afraid I’m a psycho guy,” he laughed. It sounded lovely. Everything about him was perfect.

 

“I’ll confess you may think I’m the stalker, I’ve been watching you the last few times I’ve come to the store.” She’d actually been going in more often in hopes of seeing him.

“I know, I’ve seen you and I’ve wanted to talk to you but there were always too many other customers.” He saw she was surprised at that. “I thought you were beautiful and I was happy you seemed to notice me. So today I decided I had to go for it because I might not get such a good chance again. I’m glad you didn’t slap my face.”  
Why would any woman want to slap him for asking her out, she found it cute that such a handsome man might still be a little shy. She hoped she could get through lunch sitting so near him. A man like this made her squirm with just a glance and her stomach was doing flip-flops.

 

“Why, why would I do that?” He had been a little forward but nothing offensive at least to her mind.

 

“It’s just… girls as pretty as you usually don’t like me.” Hugh looked her in the eye and winked as he said this.

 

“I find that difficult to believe.” He was absolutely adorable and totally charming. She could tell he was a few years older than she but he had a boyish youthful look.

 

“It’s true. They think I’m a dweeb or a nerd.”

 

“Well I don’t, I like you, that's just my type.” She told him emphatically. She knew that sounded a little lame but he’d probably slap her if he knew what she was really thinking. Something along the lines of I’d like to rip all your clothes off and make passionate love to you right here.

~~~

He walked her to her car. They had had a very nice lunch and talked easily having a lot of similar interests in books and music.  
“So can I call you?” He asked hopefully. “Or you can call me, if you want.” He handed her a business card stating he was manager of the music department at the store. Loretta took a scrap of paper and pen from her bag and wrote her number on it. She really did want him to call but so often men said that but didn’t follow through. She didn’t know if she’d have the nerve to call him. He hugged her hard and fast before letting go and hurrying into the store. She watched him with longing as he left. She was hoping for a kiss.

 

In spite of her uncertainties, he did call her the next day and she was ecstatic. Like a child who has been told she can have all the candy she wants. Could they go to lunch again? He wanted to know. They settled on Friday when she wouldn’t have to miss class and he didn’t have to work until 5:30. 

They went to the same café and stayed all afternoon. They drank endless cups of strong sharp smelling coffee and shared a piece of Chocolate Heaven Cake. Staring at each other and holding each other’s hand. Innocent as that was, it made her excited, she was touching him, near him. She noticed his eyes were sometimes rather gray or a combination, changing with his mood. There was a guy playing guitar and singing folk songs on the small stage, which lent to the nice romantic atmosphere. Loretta hated to have Hugh go to work. She could have stayed here with him till closing time.

 

“I’m sorry I have to leave you. I wish we could go someplace else and continue our date.” He said wistfully walking outside with her, the cool spring air refreshing after spending hours inside.

 

“I do too, but you have work and I should study.” In truth she’d had a hard time concentrating on her work the past few days for thinking about him. He had moved very close to her and was giving her that melting gaze. She prayed he was going to kiss her. It was all she had thought of for days, the way his lovely full lips would feel on hers. Hugh leaned in and put his arms around her. His arms were strong as he held her. She closed her eyes. When his lips met hers, it was every bit as thrilling as she had hoped for, but far too brief.  
Loretta pulled him back; she would not allow him to get away that easily. She gave him a searching kiss and felt this lips yield to her searching tongue. Damn, it was torture that he had to leave. The sensation of his tongue was warm and smooth as he responded to her, (it made her toes curl) but he finally pulled away.

 

“I really do have to get to work.” He told her firmly, gently pushing her back and holding her at arm’s length by the shoulders. She sensed he was as sincerely disappointed as she was about this. “Sorry, really I am. I’ll be off at 5:00 Sunday so, may I take you to dinner then? When we won’t be rushed?”

 

“I’d love that. I can hardly wait.” She was already looking forward to some unhurried time with him, so things would have a chance to develop.

~~~

However when Sunday arrived Loretta woke up feeling groggy and with an upset stomach. She tried to eat some toast and tea but couldn’t keep it down. Her head was pounding. She drug herself back to bed and fell asleep. She awoke several hours later to a clammy sweat and dry heaves. She felt like she was dying. It was terrible. Then her foggy brain remembered she had a date with Hugh at 6:00. She just wouldn’t be able to make it and that made her feel worse and she started to cry, further draining her energy.

 

She had to call him but wasn’t sure she could get up to find his number. She was so dizzy. What time was it anyway? She wondered. The phone started to ring. She struggled to reach it on the table by the bed; she would have to move to do that. UGGH! It stopped ringing but stared up immediately and she forced herself to pick it up.

“Hell..Um, hi!” She answered with a slurred voice.

“It’s Hugh, what’s wrong? Its 6:30 I was getting worried I didn’t think you would stand me up.” How sweet of him to worry about her, she would never stand him up.

“Sick.” She managed to say.

“I guess I was right to worry. You don’t sound good. Where do you live I’ll come over.” He could tell she was bad just from how she sounded.

“No, I’ll…be fine. Sorry about…the date.” Why was fate so cruel to her!

“You don’t sound like you should be alone. Can I call a relative or a friend for you?”

She was starting to wake up a little more listening to his pleasant, though upset voice. She tried to think and form an answer.  
“Relatives are too far. My two best friends are out of town this weekend. Don’t think they’ll be back till late.” Saying that much had tired her and she tried to catch her breath.

 

“I’m coming over then, Please don’t argue anymore. “ Hugh sounded a bit desperate. So she told him her address. Did she really sound that bad?

 

“It’s in old house, my apartment is the top floor. The main door key is under the angel statue on the corner of the porch.” She wasn’t sure about telling him the location of the extra key but knew she could never climb down the stairs to let him in.

 

“I’ll be there soon.” He said and hung up. Loretta knew she would at least have to get to herself to her living room to unlock that door. She collapsed on the sofa as soon as she had done it.

Relief flooded through her when she heard him knock on the door then turn the handle and enter carrying a bag of groceries. She thought that was a kind thing for him to do. He put them down quickly and came over to her concern on his beautiful face. She thought he looked like an angel in his blue jeans and white button up shirt. Looking at him was 

“You need to get back in bed missy. “ He told her helping her up. She indicated the bedroom door. This was so not the way she wanted this man to be taking her to the bedroom. She thought she might cry again and let out a whimper. “It’s OK I’m here I’ll take care of you now.” He reassured her. That was so sweet she did start to cry again, he wanted to take care of pathetic sick her!

“Please calm down you’ll make yourself worse.” He rocked her in his arms to sooth her. “Try to take a couple deep breaths.” She did as he instructed and started to relax against his body with her head against his chest. He smelled nice, a soft woodsy cologne. 

“Do you know what caused this? Did you take any medicine already?”

 

She thought. She had eaten some leftover Chinese food late last night maybe it had been in the fridge longer than she had thought it was. But she had also stopped at a party for a while on Friday night and could have picked up a bug there. She tried to explain it to him and that she hadn’t taken anything yet. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. The most wonderful sexy guy in the universe was in her bedroom and all she could think was she hoped she wouldn’t puke on his shoes!

 

~~~  
~~~

So nw here she was with him trying to feed her beef broth, which she frankly didn’t like at the best of times, but if he told her to eat it she would. She wanted him to give her something else to eat instead and just the fact that she thought that made her realize she was a lot better.

 

”Will you try a little toast?” That wasn’t what she’d had in mind but she took a few careful small bites.

 

“Who did you call last night?” She asked. Loretta had heard him in her haze talking to someone on the phone.

“My grandma, to ask her advice on what to do. I thought you might need to go to the hospital.”

 

“Oh God, I’m glad I didn’t.” It was touching he had called his grandma about her. She knew he had sat beside her all night, in one of the kitchen chairs. It couldn’t have been comfortable or pleasant for him staying with her but she was glad he had and she loved him for it already.

 

“I was terrified at one point, you seemed to become delusional.”

“I was?”

 

“Yes you called me sexy and a few other things no woman in her right mind would ever say to me.” Hugh smirked and made a face. 

“Oh, shit… did I really say that!” This was so embarrassing Loretta though.

 

“Yep, you said I was a sexy angel come to save you, and a few other things I won’t dare repeat.” He gave her a wicked grin.

 

“Oh … sorry if I embarrassed you,” But she was the one blushing. ”But you are sexy, that’s at least true and you were my angel watching over me last night.” She gave him a wink. He still looked lovely even though she knew he couldn’t have slept much at all for taking care of her.

 

“I’m going to draw you a bath. I think it will help you feel better.”

 

“Are you saying I smell?”

 

“No… I would never…” He stammered looking down.

 

“I’m teasing you! I’m sure I do smell worse than you would be willing to admit and my skin is prickly. But either way a bath sounds lovely,” she told him.

 

He left her alone while he went to prepare the bath. She didn’t think she’d ever known a man who would take care of her as sick as she was last night and with such obvious concern and care. Maybe it was because he was a little older. College boys thought it was funny if you puked at a keg party but most would never nurse a girl all night as sick as she had been. Hugh was the sexiest nurse she could have ever asked for and the kindest man she had ever met to sit at her bedside all night. She was anxious to get to know him better in many ways. Her fantasies had been running wild for this man all week. She wanted to get well fast so they could try some of them. If she hadn’t felt so terrible he wouldn’t have been able to keep her hands off him. And since she could, she knew she was ill.

 

“My lady your bath awaits.” He announced as he came back into the room. “Do you have something comfy to put on after, favorite PJ’s?”  
She took her favorite oversized U2 t-shirt and a pair of ladies boxers from a drawer. The t-shirt was faded and soft from many washes.

 

“Sorry it’s not sexy.” Even that fact that he was in her room was not enough to counter the effects of being so drained from it.

 

“Sexy is not what we want tonight. Tempting as it is. There will be a better time for sexy.” He smiled at her playfully but with a touch of longing, “Now go, take your bath. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

He had drawn the bath and the water felt just right. She felt relieved to get clean and wash away the sick feeling. She dunked her head back in the water, then washed her long dark hair. She got out and put on the nightshirt and her robe, drying her hair partly with the blow dryer.

~~~

Loretta returned to the room to see Hugh had found fresh sheets and had put them on the bed. He helped her get in she sensed his affection for her. The clean sheets were refreshing after the bath, and smelled delightful. He had opened the window a little to let in the fresh spring breeze and air the room.

 

“Can I lie down beside you? I know you’re not fully recovered. I’d just like to hold you.”

 

“Please I’d like that it would be comforting.” In other circumstances it would be something else but that was all she needed tonight, was to feel him next to her.  
He climbed in fully clothed but for his shoes and socks and snuggled against her. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She fell asleep knowing she had found the most special man in the world and this was only the beginning of many wonderful times to come; And that there would be plenty of time in the future to take full advantage of him being in her bed.

 

THE END

~*~


End file.
